Reira Akaba
|romaji = Akaba Reira|color = #CC99FF|writecolor = #99CCFF|name = Reira Akaba|seiyū japanese = Yui Ishikawa|mechanism = Fusion Monster Synchro Monster Xyz Monster|frname = |othernames = Layra Akaba|enname = Riley Akaba|base = 赤馬 零羅 (Previous Life) レイラ (Reborn)|furigana = あかば れいら|voice english = Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld|englishv = Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld|dename = |partner(s) = Lancers}} Reira Akaba (赤馬 零羅'' Akaba Reira''), also known as Layra, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She is the adopted younger sister of Reiji Akaba and adopted daughter of Leo Akaba and Himika Akaba. She is a student at LDS and is known as its jewel. She is the only Lancers from Junior Class. Despite her young age, Reira's Dueling skill is necessary to their fight with Academia. She sacrificed herself to seal the Demon Duelist Zarc and as the result is reborn as a baby girl.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 141: "Junior Youth Championship"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 146: "Dimension Highway" Appearance Ray-Reira 140-00.png|Reira with long hair Baby Reira 141.png|Baby Reira. Reira Akaba is about the same age as Ayu Ayukawa, Futoshi Haranda, and Tatsuya Yamashiro. She wears a turquoise hooded sweatshirt and is often seen slouching. She has a black cap underneath the hood and a black collar necklace. She wears khakis and a yellow and blue striped shirt with blue sneakers with red shoe laces with a most of the bottom being grey except for the toe vamp and toe cap which are white. The foxing is mostly grey except for 3 vertical blue stripes. and and pale pink socks. She is also often seen hugging a white teddy bear with its left face purple colored. When she is possessed by Ray and removed her cap, she has long hair. Personality Reira is shown to be incredibly timid and shy, very quiet and talking only when necessary. Unlike Reiji, Reira has no confidence to Duel her opponents and even reluctant to Duel, only doing so because she was intimidated by his mother or only if Reiji was watching. Despite all of these factors, she is actually a skilled Duelist like her brother and she appears to care for him a lot. Reira also doesn't appear to handle the pressure of being considered the "Jewel of LDS". When her mother bragged that she would beat Tatsuya Yamashiro, Reira was seen gripping his teddy bear tighter, a fact only Tatsuya noted. However, Reira looks up to Reiji as she duels seriously the moment she steps in to watch her duel, and when Tatsuya praised her for able to master the three summoning methods like her older brother, Reira looked happy. Reira's attachment towards her adopted older brother is shown to be very strong as she goes into a state of panic when she doesn't know where Reiji is. When she, Shingo, Serena, and Yūya first appeared in the Synchro Dimension, Reira was more concerned about the location of her brother, rather than the upcoming Sector Security agents looking to arrest the four. Despite her best intentions, Yūya also couldn't get Reira to open up at all, since she was afraid of losing Reiji. It is later revealed that Reira suffers PTSD for her experience as victim of war. This mental disorder is what makes her reluctant to Duel and constantly afraid whenever facing Duelist that reminds her of soldiers that hurt her back in her country. To protect herself, her survival instinct prompted her to shut down her own emotion, resulting her lacks a sense of self and she is thus is unable to decide anything, essentially leaving her with no identity whatsoever. However, after spending time with Yūya and his friends, Reira's sense of self starts to bud. Interacting with the kids under Crow's care and telling Reiji she does not want to Duel Shinji in the Friendship Cup, even running to Yūya when she thought Reiji was mad at him. Advice from Jack Atlas later expands this, to the point that Reira not only overcomes her timid nature in order to apologize to Tsukikage for desiring his loss, but also shows a keen understanding of the Lancers' current situation and passes on advice to Yūya through Tsukikage. Reira also gains the desire to assist her brother, Tsukikage, and Yūya, all of whoms he looks up to, in the fight against Academia. Her change of attitude is furthered shown when she bravely challenged three Security members that had captured Serena into a Duel and defeated them all by her. History Past Reira came from a warring country, causing her to suffer a severe trauma of war and battle. To protect herself, Reira detached herself from her own emotions. Some time afterwards, she was adopted by Himika, who took advantage of her trauma, made her go through an experiment to create a strong Duelist suitable to fight the Academia. This experiment consequently resulted worsening Reira's condition, making her without any sense of self and only know how to obey orders.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 67: "The Light and Darkness of the City" In addition to this, Reira also developed an ability to sense other people's emotions.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 126: "The Day the Devil was Born" It wasn't until Reiji took her under his care and taught her how to Duel, Reira began to open up to her adopted brother. For unknown reason, Reira always dressed up like a boy, leading everyone to believe that she was a boy until near the end of the series. Standard Dimension Arc Maiami Championship Reira was first seen with Reiji and her mother in the LDS Balcony as participants of the Maiami Championship arrived at LDS. As she watched them file in, she hugged her bear tightly.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 27: "Opening! Maiami Championship" Round 1 It was later shown that Reira was a participant in the Junior League of the Maiami Championship when she was revealed to be Ayu Ayukawa's opponent. When they met, Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi tried to greet and welcome her, but were ignored. Reira and Ayu then Dueled, and while Ayu showed her Entertainment Dueling with the reporters, Reira focused on the match and remained emotionless. She then continued to win using Fusion Summoning and claim praise from Reiji, who was spectating.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 28: "Ayu's Entertainment Aquarium" Round 2 In the second round, Reira Dueled Futoshi and this time won by using a Synchro Summon, shocking Yūya who suspected that she can also use multiple summoning methods like Reiji.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 38: "The Four Dimensions" She watched the Duel between Sora, Yūto, and Yūya, with Reiji and Shun. She looked nervous as she watched them Duel, but Reiji told her to watch closely.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 35: "Academia and the Resistance"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 36: "The Resonating Dragons" Finals In the final match of the Junior championship, Reira Dueled against Tatsuya and Xyz Summoned "CCC Rock Armor the Embodiment of Overlaid Armors". By using its effects to gain ATK equal to the combined DEF of itself and Tatsuya's "Entermachine Gadget Giant" and then negating the latter monster's effects, Reira won the Duel and became the champion of the Junior class championship. Tatsuya congratulated Reira and compared her to her brother, and Reira thanked him with a timid smile.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 49: "Bring Smiles With Dueling" Afterwards, she and her mother were going to meet Reiji, but Reiji was outside, challenging Yūya to a Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 50: "Lancers - The Chosen Warriors" Synchro Dimension Arc Departure ".]] After the Duel, the next day, Reira was chosen as one of the Lancers, much to Shun and Shingo's objections, but Reiji firmly stated that Reira's skill is powerful enough to fight Academia and she won't be a hindrance. Reira, along with her brother and the other Lancers, then went to the Synchro Dimension.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 53: ""Smile World" - A Duel Filled With Smiles" Pre-Friendship Cup Duel Against Security Upon arriving, the Lancers were split, and Reira ended up with Yūya, Shingo, and Serena. As soon as they arrived, Security arrived and tried to arrest Yūya and Serena, confusing them with Yūgo and Yuzu. Scared by their hostility, Reira tried to run away but was stopped by a barrier of "Gate Blocker"'s.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 55: "Public Safety Coercion - The Duel Chasers" 's friend.]] Yūya grabbed Reira's hand and took her along as he Dueled a Security officer. Remembering his mother's words about spreading smiles, Yūya attempted to get the girl to open up to him, but failed because Reira was more concerned about where her brother was. When they were surrounded, Crow Hogan and his gang arrived and saved them from the Securities by taking Reira and the others riding the D-Wheel with them.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 56: "Security's Perfect Encirclement!" .]] Reira and the others were invited to stay at Crow's house and Reira remained by herself, refusing to socialize with the others despite Amanda's coaxing.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 57: "The Black Whirlwind - Crow Hogan" When she overheard Shingo remind the group that they had to look for Reiji, Reira's attention was caught and she attempted to leave with Shingo and Serena, but Yūya held her back. Reira remained at Crow's place, still keeping to herself and worried without her brother, though Yūya reassured Reira that they would find Reiji.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 58: "Invitation to the Dark Duel" The next day, Shinji Weber showed up and dropped off some items for the kids. After he left, Crow was able to get Reira to eat with the kids by telling her that it was an order. After Yūya and Crow were arguing over who could make her smile, they got into a Duel. When the Security officers showed up, Reira was rescued by Tsukikage while everyone else was captured.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 59: "Underground Riding Duel!" Friendship Cup Reira was reunited with Reiji and together with him and Tsukikage, confronted the Executive Council and explained about the dimensional war and the Lancers' purpose before reuniting with the other Lancers who were captured by Roget and taken to their place under the Council's order who fulfilled Reiji's request.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 63: "King of Captors - "Goyo King"" At the first day of the Friendship Cup, Reiji requested for Reira to be allowed entry to the Friendship Cup like everyone else, which the Council permitted.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 64: "Duel King - "Jack Atlas"" out fear to Duel.]] When it was her turn to Duel, Reira became extremely scared and refused to go even when Reiji told her to. She ran away to Yūya's room and hugged him in fear, causing Yūya and Reiji to argue over Reira's participation in the tournament and the dimensional war. When Reiji asked her, Reira answered that the reason she refused to duel Shinji is because Shinji gave her candies back when they were hiding from the Security. Without any choice, Reiji ordered Tsukikage to take Reira's place. Thinking that Reiji was angry, Reira quickly rushed back to him, apologizing and promised that she will do whatever he said. Reiji told him that instead of angry, he was pleased to know that Reira has started to develop her sense of self and both then returned together while holding hands.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 67: "The Light and Darkness of the City" Tsukikage vs. Shinji Weber During the next Duel, Reira was worried that Reiji would like Tsukikage more than her. Fearing that Tsukikage could replace her if he won, she was displeased when Tsukikage dealt damage to Shinji repeatedly and desperately wanted him to lose. She was happy when Shinji won the Duel, even if this meant losing her guardian.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 68: "All-Out Rebellion – B Force" Damon Lopez vs. Sergey Volkov and Reiji about her wish.]] During the Duel between Damon and Sergey, Reiji decided to not watch the Duel to meet Tsukikage and Reira followed him. After Tsukikage escaped the Underground facility to inform Reiji about the rumors surrounding Jean-Michel Roget, Reira, inspired by Jack's words, apologized to the ninja as he admitted that he had wished Tsukikage would lose out of fear of being replaced. She then expressed his desire to stop running away and fight against the Academia so she can become a great Duelist like his older brother and Yūya. She then asked Tsukikage to deliver a message for Yūya, which was her wish for Yūya to win the Friendship Cup and Duel against Jack one more time, since this was the only way the City residents would acknowledge the Lancers and their mission in the Synchro Dimension.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 73: "The Crawling Losers" King's Gambit After the Duel between Shun and Dennis, Security members were sent by Roger to take her, Reiji, and the Councils hostage until the end of the Friendship Cup. Throughout the third day Duel, Reira was watching the whole Duel under the watch from the Securities.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 76: "King's Gambit" Duel Against Securities members.]] After the Duel between Serena and Yūgo ended, Reiji challenged the entire Securities that took them hostage and told Reira to go to where Serena was with Tsukikage's guidance while he hold them back. Reira went to the entrance of Underground Labor Facility and challenged the Securities who were about to take Serena away. Resolving to stop running away for her comrades and her own sake, Reira Duelled fiercely against the Securities and able to defeat all three of them by performing Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz summons in one turn. With the Securities defeated, she, along with Tsukikage who was carrying the paralysed Serena, escaped from the underground.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 86: "Unyielding Resolve" During Yūya's Duel against Crow while they was on their way to underground Serena's bracelet glowed making them wonder what's happening.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 87: "Memories of the Beast" The trio eventually began to tire, and Serena urged them to abandon her, but Reira and Tsukikage refused to do so. As they moved into the sewers Serena's bracelet eventually stopped glowing with Reira noticing.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 88: "The Thunder Strikes!" Duel Against Obelisk Force ''' Reira was weakened with exhaustion and Serena did not fully recover from the nerve gas when the three realized the presence of the Obelisk Force. Reira and Tsukikage refused to abandon Serena, and Reira successfully persuaded a reluctant Tsukikage to leave her and Serena and gather the Lancers from Underground for further assistance after defeating three Obelisk Force members first. By the time Tsukikage sent Sora to her and Serena, Reira defeated another group of Obelisk Force members, but at this point, she was so tired that she was unable to deal with Obelisk Force reinforcements. She started trembling in fear and recalled her traumatic memories. Before they could Duel, Yūya arrived just in time and protected her and Serena, much to Reira's relief.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 89: "A Violent Assault! The Obelisk Force" '''Yūya vs. Barrett After the Obelisk Force was defeated, Reira, still traumatised and afraid, stance herself to Duel until Yūya hugged her, calming her. Both Serena and Yūya praised Reira for his efforts and momentarily felt relieved, but this was interrupted by another group of Obelisk Force with Barrett's arrival.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 90: "The Beacon of Revolution" While Yūya Dueling Barrett, Reira tried to convince himself to stand up and protect Serena, remembering her own determination to protect his friends, but she was eventually overwhelmed by his trauma. Before the Obelisk Force could do anything, Sora arrived and saved them, but this didn't last long as Yūri has followed him with another group of Obelisk Force, followed by Yūgo who challenged Yūri. Yūgo and Yūri summoned their respective dragons,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 91: "The Beacon of Revolution" the sight of the latter's dragon terrified Reira as a dimensional hole opened up in the sky. Before it could proceed further, Yuzu arrived, transporting Yūri and Yūgo. Her arrival was soon followed by Sergey who proceeded to defeat Barrett and Tsukikage protected Yuzu, prompting the Obelisk Force to retreat. Freed from his bind, Sora intended to help, but Reira, who was still afraid, pleaded Sora not to go. Sergey eventually defeated Yūya and captured Yuzu.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 92: "A Tragic Reunion" Jack vs. Sergey not to leave her.]] After their defeat, Reira and the others rest for a while to regain their strength, Reira clinging to Sora the whole time. Shingo, Gongenzaka, and Tokumatsu arrived. Shingo told Sora to get away from Reira, but the boy kept clinging to Sora, confusing Shingo until Yūya explained the situation. Sora and Tsukikage went to save Yuzu, and Yūya, despite their objection, decided to go as well. Reira immediately begged him not leave him behind, but Yūya still go with Gongenzaka, entrusting Reira's safety to Shingo and Tokumatsu, the latter able to convince Shingo and Reira to stay behind. Shingo then told Reira that he could call him "Big Brother" if he wanted, but this only scared Reira who refused to call him so.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 93: "The Destructive Duel Machine" Friendship Cup Final Match Reira, Tokumatsu, and Shingo rushed to where Reiji was, but having difficulty due to the riot between Commons and Security. The scene reignited Reira's traumatic memories and momentarily left him disillusioned, prompting him to attempt to stop the riot until Shun arrived and calmed him down. They then proceeded to their destination, but found Security were gathering on the entrance. Tokumatsu intended to use himself as a distraction, but Reiji swiftly destroyed all Trap and Magic cards set by Security. Seeing his brother, Reira happily rushed and hugged him. Their relief was short-lived when the Security revived and once again ready to attack. After finally defeated all of the Security, Reira and the others, riding on Shun's Raid Raptors, helped Yūya, Gongenzaka, Sam, Frank, Tanner, and Amanda from the incoming riot, entering Duel Palace safely. He and everyone present then watched as the Duel between Yūya and Jack started.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 95: "The Duel You Believe In" Duel Chasers interrupted and attacked, but the Lancers easily defeated them. Reina faced against one of Duel Chasers, and despite being tired, knowing that Jack was watching him and expecting to see his Duel, Reira continued and defeated the Duel Chaser, smiling happily at his brother and fellow Lancers who were watching.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 96: "Borrowed Words" from trying to pursue Reiji.|left]] In the middle of the Duel between Yūya and Jack, Reira and the other Lancers heard of the Commons were starting their riot again, so he and the other Lancers decided to split up to stop the chaos. While Shun, Gongenzaka and Shingo stop the rebelling Commons, Reira and Reiji went to Public Security Maintenance Bureau where Roget was.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 97: "The Noble Supreme Paladin" He and Reiji regrouped with Tsukikage who revealed that he was defeated by Roget and he took Yuzu with him after he and Sora freed her from her cell. The three of them then found and confronted Roget who was trying to escape back to Academia with Yuzu. Refusing to surrender, Roget lured Reiji into a room. Noticing it was a trap, Reiji immediately pushed Reira away from the room before the door closed, worrying Reira who tried to open the door until Tsukikage stopped him, knowing that Reiji pushed him away to protect him from danger.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 98: "Towards the Only Path" Fusion Dimension Arc Yūya & Sora vs. Captain Solo The Lancers wanted to stay and assist with the rebuilding effort in the City, but Shinji and Chojiro urged them to do their duty as Lancers. They traveled to the Fusion Dimension and procured a speedboat, catching up with Captain Solo's ship just as Yūya was thrown from the mast. After Crow saved Yūya from falling into the ocean, Reira called out to him. When Solo used "Grand Naval Battle" to attack the speedboat, Reira noticed the cannon fire falling towards it. After Yūya and Sora defeated Solo, Reira asked Tsukikage what he had in his hand, Tsukikage told him that it was something that he had borrowed; a screw that he took out of Solo's ship steering wheel, causing it to steer in circles and prompting a laugh from Reira. When Reiji and Crow told Yūya that the City was now equal and that Shinji and Chojiro told them to leave the City to them, Reira also told him that they told the Lancers had to do what they had do.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 115: "Duel Pirate Captain Solo" Heading Towards Academia When Reiji revealed to everyone how he went to Academia three years ago and asked Yūya's father for help, Reira was surprised. He also learned that Reiji found out about Revival Zero, another part of the Professor's plan involving Serena and Yūri, and may include Yūya as well. He and other Lancers were told by Reiji to believe in their friends strength and fight to the very end. After arriving on the island, Reira prepared to climb the mountain to charge into the Professor's lab.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 117: "The Sinister Bell's Chime" After climbing up the mountain, they were surrounded by Academia students before utilizing their plan to split into two groups, with Reira, Reiji, and Sora continuing to the lab while the remaining Lancers Dueled the students.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 118: "Survival Duel" Arriving at Academia Along the way, they met up with Yūshō and Asuka, but were also confronted by Yūri.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 122: "Glory on the Academia!" He barely managed to pass the fence that was lowered by Sora to block Yūri off, able to pass thanks to Sora who pushed him away before the points of the fence could stab him. Together with his brother and Yūshō, Reira then continued their way to the Professor's chamber.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 123: "The Glorious Machine Dragon" Near the chamber, they were confronted by Academia students, who took them directly to the Professor under the said person's order.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 125: "The Blazing Dragon" The Origin of Four Dimensions Reira was fearful at the sight of Leo Akaba, but Reiji calmed him down. He learned about Yūshō and Leo's past creating the Solid Vision together and was surprised to learn that it came from the Original Dimension. He also learned how Leo made Duel Monsters evolve with the Solid Vision system, but it lead to the world's ruin due to Zarc and his four dragons who used the technology to gain corporeal bodies and attacked anyone in their way. When Yūgo and Yūri summoned their respective dragons, Reira felt their presences and started to get scared after sensing great anger coming from them, and his fear intensified after Leo explained how Zarc became the Supreme Dragon King Zarc and destroyed everything.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 126: "The Day the Devil was Born" He was relieved when Yūya made it to the inner chambers and watched Leo seal the Doctor into a card. He then learned how Leo created four cards that could defeat Supreme King Dragon Zarc but were stolen by his daughter, Ray, who defeated Zarc with it. When Leo revealed that Ray might be somewhere in the Four Dimensions due to his memories coming back, Reira listened to his brother's past of going to Academia three years ago and learning of Leo trying to start a war. He also learned that Ray had spilt into Yuzu, Serena, Ruri Kurosaki and Rin and saw ARC-V, which Leo will use to revive Ray and the fifth dimension, scaring him even more. He then watched Reiji and Yūya challenge Leo to a Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 127: "Revival Zero" Yūya & Reiji vs. Leo During the Duel, Yūya momentarily got possessed by Zarc and continued to Duel in violent manner. Reira, who was able to sense great anger rom Yūya, eventually couldn't face it anymore and passed out from the shock.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 128: "Decisive Battle! The Spirit Tech Force" He remained unconscious for the rest of the Duel and was handed to Reiji by Yūshō when he terminated the Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 129: "Glimpse of the Supreme King" Duel Against Reiji Before waking up, Reira came into contact with Ray's and told Reiji that Ray wanted to be revived in order to stop Zarc. But, when Reiji told him how everybody may disappear if the Four Dimensions fuse back into one, Reira asked him didn't he want to revive his real older sister. When Reiji asked him was he fine with Serena and the others who lived in their reality vanishing, Reira couldn't reply, but he then told Reiji how Ray only has him as her ally and challenged Reiji to a Duel. His tactics were sealed when Reiji used "Contract with the Eternal Darkness", so Reira Summoned "Film Magician" and set a card. When Reiji attacked "Film Magician", Reira used the effect of "Film Magician" to match its ATK with "DDD Boulder King Darius" and couldn't be destroyed by battle. However, Reiji used the effect of "Darius" to prevent its destruction, destroy "Film Magician", and deal 500 damage to Reira. He was then attacked by "Gust King Alexander" and "DDD Boulder King Darius" but used "Damage Vanish" to reduce "DDD Flame King Temujin'" damage to zero. He used "Photo Frame" to copy "Contract with the Eternal Darkness" and "Pure Ray" to destroy both "Contracts" and lower Reiji's monsters ATK for one on the field. He then brought out "CC One-Eyed Past Eye and used "Montage Fusion" to Fusion Summon "CCC Sonic Halberd the Embodiment of Fused Arms". Reira declared attack on "Alexander" and "Temujin" due to "Sonic Halberd" being able to attack twice per turn. He also gain a third attack due to Reiji controlling a wind monster and attacked "Darius"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 131: "The Light Shining in Eternal Darkness". He cried when he thought he has defeated Reiji, but was surprised when Reiji used "Miracle" to survive the attack, never thinking that Reiji would use an Action Card despite knowing that it was Lancers' way to fight. No longer able to do anything, Reira ended his turn. Reiji started his counterattack, increasing his monster's ATK until it exceeded "Sonic Halberd's" ATK, defeating Reira.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 132: "The Peerless Entertainer" Immediately afterwards, Yūri and Yūshō arrived at the chambers, the former has absorbed Yūgo and intended to absorb Yūya next. Yūri vs. Yūshō As he watched the Duel between Yūri and Yūshō, Reira was told by Ray that Zarc's revival is inevitable now, which he told to Reiji. Reina got worried for Yūshō who seemed to got cornered by Yūri, but at the same time noticed that Yūya returned to his original self thanks to Yūshō's Duelling. Noticing Yūya seemingly talking to himself, Reira wondered who Yūya was talking to and learned from Reiji that it was Yūto in his mind. He was surprised when "Sky Magician" escaped from "Ivy Bind Castle" and at how Yūshō destroyed Yūri's monsters, which also relieved him. However, this relief didn't last long as Yūri activated his trump card "Transcendental Fusion" to Fusion Summon "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon" and Synchro Summon "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon". ".|left]] When Yūri used the effect of "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" to negate the effects of "Starve Venom", destroy it, and increase "Clear Wing's" ATK, Reira was surprised he destroyed his own ace monster and at how its ATK got increased. When Yūshō began to take damage from the effects of "Starve Venom", "Clear Wing", "Flower of Destruction", and "Fruit of Destruction", Reira halted Reiji from joining the Duel out of worry until Yūshō himself told Reiji not to interfere. He could only watch as Yūshō got defeated and carded by Yūri and Yūya breaking free from "Binding Swords of Impact".Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 133: "A Dazzling Entertainment Show" Yūri vs. Yūya Reira rushed to Reiji when he was sent flying by Yūya's shockwave and helped him stand as the Duel between Yūya and Yūri started. He was worried about Yūya when he was writhing in pain from fighting Zarc's control. Reira then told Reiji that Ray said Zarc's revival can no longer be avoided now, but Reiji believed that Yūya can fight it. When Yūri brought out "Clear Wing", Reira deduced that Yūri was going to use the vicious combo he did before and was worried that Yūya might lose like his father. His worry was put at ease when Yūya negated the two dragons' effects, preventing Yūri from using the same combo. When the Four Heavenly Dragons were summoned and resonating, Yūya started to seemingly lose control of himself, worrying Reira who thought that Yūya wasn't himself anymore, but Reiji told him otherwise, assuring that Yūya was still fighting for them and the world.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 134: "Allure of Darkness" When Yūya began to walk closer to Yūri, Reira and Reiji thought for a moment that Yūya has finally give in, but they were glad when Yūya then set a card and ended his turn, which showed that Yūya was still himself. While watching their Duel, Reira was surprised that they were trapped in the Isolation Dome and separated from ARC-V. Together with Reiji, they rushed towards Yūya who got knocked out from Yūri's attack before realizing that he couldn't hear Ray's voice anymore. Reira then prepared to Duel Yūri with Reiji, Sora, and Edo to protect Yūya but were sent flying by Yūri, forcing them to watch until the Duel is finished. When Yūya used "Farewell" at the cost of discarding "Smile World" to avoid the finishing attack and began to lose his will to fight as he felt he has betrayed his father, Reira, together with the others, revived his broken spirit by telling how much faith they placed on him, believing he can save the world and urged him to Duel his own way. Reira then continued to cheer for Yūya as he slowly gained the advantage thanks to Yūto and Yūgo's help after taking control of their dragons from Yūri. Reira and the others then rejoiced once Yūya finally defeated Yūri. Fifth Dimension ARC-V Arc Revival of Supreme King Dragon Unfortunately, this didn't last long as Zarc turned out to have completely possessed Yūya due to Yūya's mind focusing only to win during the earlier Duel after following Reiji's advice and their cheers for him overlapped with the cheers that Zarc used to receive from his fans who demanded for a violent Duel. Reira and the others then witnessed as Zarc summoned "Astrograph Magician" to fuse him and his dragons, becoming Supreme King Dragon Zarc.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 135: "The Trembling Dimensions" After Zarc fired an attack on the academy, Reira once again felt Ray's presence and heard her voice, so he told Reiji that Leo was still inside because Ray's voice was calling Leo to hurry and revive her since only she could defeat Zarc, prompting him to ran back into Academia to meet Leo with Reiji following him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 136: "Reign of the Supreme King Dragon" Space continued to warp throughout Academia, and the Akaba brothers found themselves walking in circles, but Reira soon found a way through Ray's guidance. Reira was then shocked and scared by apparent ghosts walking through him and Reiji, but to his surprise, Reiji noted that they were the citizens of Heartland and City who became that way due to the dimensional integration.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 137: "The Rebellious Supreme King Servant Dragon" While still on their way to where Leo is in Academia, Reira learned from Ray that Leo was trying to split the world again using the four cards that were brought back instead of her.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 138: "The Black-Winged Dragon" Reira explained that Leo was planning on using the same cards that Ray had used cards to defeat Zarc. He begged Reiji to cease his fighting with Leo and stop him from sacrificing himself, claiming that he wants everyone to smile and believed that Reiji wouldn't be able to smile if their father sacrificed himself. Reiji agreed, and he told Reira to stay where he was as he left to confront Zarc. Reira was about to follow Reiji until Ray contacted him. Directed by Ray, Reira went to the main core of ARC-V, where he finally met Ray's spirit in a visible state.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 139: "The Eyes Tainted with Darkness" Reina then offered himself to become Ray's vessel so they can fight Zarc together. On his way outside, he me and was escorted by the revived Tsukikage. Duel Against Zarc Reira arrived and intruded the Duel just as Zarc defeated Reiji. Ray, residing inside Reira's body, declared herself as Ray instead of Reira and then Duel against Zarc together with Reira. They activated Magic Card "Transmigrating Life Force" to send all of the cards in their hands into Graveyard so they can set the four En Cards and activated it one by one. Using the four cards, they changed Zarc's Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz attributes into Normal attribute, changing Zarc into simply a Pendulum Monster and then destroyed the Supreme King Dragon together with the Supreme King Servant Dragons, reducing Zarc's LP to 1000. When Yūya's soul awakened after hearing Yuzu and his friends' calling, Yūya began to fight against Zarc's control, activating "Smile Universe" to summon back "Supreme King Dragon Zarc" and "Odd-Eyes" with their effects negated and then gave the total of their ATKs to significantly increase Reira and Ray's LP. This gave Reira and Ray the opportunity to finish off Zarc. Activating "En Flowers's" final effect, Reira and Ray to destroy both "Zarc" and "Odd-Eyes" and inflict 1200 damage to Zarc, defeating him. To prevent the same tragedy from happening again, Reira sealed Zarc's soul into his own body.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 140: "Pendulum of the Soul" Junior Youth Championship Following the battle after Zarc, Reira was reborn as an infant girl living in Standard Dimension that has been reboot into Pendulum Dimension. Both Reiji and Himika decided to make everyone, particularly, Yūya, remember about the inter dimensional war.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 141: "Junior Youth Championship" Once everyone regained their memories, Reiji explained that after defeating Zarc, Reira drove out Ray's soul from her body so she can seal Zarc into herself, saving both Yūya and Yuzu. The power of the En cards reverted Reira into baby, but her quick act to seal Zarc prevented herself from being splintered into four dimensions. However, this also caused Reira to be in a catatonic state due to Zarc's soul inside her that slowly influencing her. Fearing that Zarc may revive again in the future, Reiji told Yūya, who was one of Zarc's reincarnations, that he must make Reira smile so Zarc's soul will be pacified and ceased to be.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 143: "Soul of the Supreme King" Yūya vs. Dennis Reira watched Yūya Duel Dennis and win, but still didn't smile and remained in an emotionless state.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 144: "The Cursed Gear Mask" Yūya vs. Jack Reiji revealed to Yūya that Reira didn't react to his Duel against Dennis and Shun, so Reiji told Yūya to accept Jack's challenge by holding an Entertainment Duel that can be seen throughout the four dimensions by using a Riding Course called Dimension Highway connected to dimension corridors, hoping this time it will make Reira smile. When Yūya summoned the Four Heavenly Dragons during his Duel against Jack, Zarc's soul within Reira started to awaken, causing Reira to react and emitting a dark aura, which greatly worried Himika.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 146: "Dimension Highway" She calm down when Zarc's soul subsided, causing the dark aura to disappear but still didn't smile after Yūya's third Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 147: "[147|The Unleashed Dragons" The Last Duel: Yūya vs. Reiji While watching Yūya and Reiji's Duel, Yūya regained a memory of Zarc when he truly wanted to entertain everyone and not destroy the world. This also caused Zarc, who was connected with Yūya, to reminisced the same feeling and cried, causing Reira to cry as well.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 147: "The Unleashed Dragons" Reira continued to cry until she started to react to Yūya and Reiji's Duel, being influenced by Zarc's wish to reach for the Duel. When Yūya won, Zarc's soul within her was pacified, allowing Reira to laugh happily and freed from the evil soul with Reiji surmising that Zarc must have laughed as well together with Reira before passing on.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 148: "The Miracle Drawn by the Pendulum" Abilities Reira's experience as a war victim has gave him an ability to sense other people's emotions.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 91: "Converging Fates" This also seems to apply to Duel Monsters like the Four Heavenly Dragons as Reira was able to sense their anger even from different locations.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 126: "The Day the Devil was Born" This ability also allows Reira to hear Ray's voice when fragments of her spirit left her reincarnations' body to communicate with Reira.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 131: "The Light Shining in Eternal Darkness" Deck Reira runs a "CC" Deck, which utilizes the "Persona Shutter" Magic and Trap Cards focused on copying the opponent monsters to use them as Materials. While his "CC" and "Persona Shutter" cards seem unrelated, they both share a camera motif. Thematically, Reira's deck is similar to his brother Reiji's, in that he is able to perform multiple types of Extra Deck Summons. The names of his cards, "CC" and "CCC," are based on Reiji's "DD" and "DDD" archetypes in naming structure. CC Duels Trivia * Reira is the youngest and the only Duelist from Junior division to join Lancers. * Most of the Akaba family members have some attributes based from Playing Cards. Reira has a clover suit on the right side of her jacket. * Reira's name was originally written in Kanji "零羅", but after being reborn her name is written in Katakana "レイラ". * Prior to the revelation of her real gender, Reira was always referred as Reiji's younger brother in the magazine articles and interviews. References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Lancers Category:Standard Dimension Category:Images of Reira Akaba Category:Kids